Cygy 16
“CyGy” is het nieuwsbulletin voor de ouders van de leerlingen van het Cygnus Gymnasium. Het verschijnt vier maal per jaar. Kopij voor dit blad is altijd welkom. Gelieve kopij in te leveren bij Thomas Peters, bijvoorbeeld via e-mail (th.peters@cygnusgymnasium.nl). Inhoud Voorwoord Mededelingen Bijdragen uit de vakken Belangrijke data Veel foto’s in deze “CyGy” zijn van de fotowedstrijd op 5 juni 2009. Voorwoord Beste ouders, De vierde en laatste “CyGy” van het schooljaar komt altijd uit in een drukke periode. De leerlingen zijn nu druk met toetsen. De zomervakantie staat voor de deur. Tijd om nog even terug te blikken! U heeft reeds twee edities van “Cygnalement” ontvangen, een maandelijkse nieuwsbrief die per e-mail verspreid wordt. Daarin staan de activiteiten van een komende periode van alle leerjaren, zodat u enigszins kunt ‘volgen’ wat de rest van de school van uw zoon/dochter doet. Over activiteiten in het leerjaar van uw kind(eren) ontvangt u daarnaast nog concrete informatie op papier. We hopen dat u het fijn vindt om zicht te hebben op het geheel. “CyGy” is ruimer van opzet en bevat bijdragen van collega’s. We beschrijven wat er zich op school allemaal voordoet, wat we in de lessen doen (meemaken), hoe excursies verlopen en welke speciale activiteiten we gedaan hebben. Ook is er ruimte om speerpunten van de school te beschrijven, zoals Onderzoekend leren in dit nummer. Over de enquêtes onder leerlingen en ouders slechts een korte bijdrage, omdat ik hoop dat er nog ingevulde enquêtes binnenkomen. Als u dat al gedaan heeft, hartelijk dank! Samen maken we de school tot een succes. Ik wens u veel leesplezier en natuurlijk een fijne vakantie! Thomas Peters Personeel We nemen afscheid van een aantal collega’s. Lykele Zwanenburg gaat met pensioen – in eerste instantie natuurlijk docent Frans maar al jaren lang onze ‘schooldichter’! Femke Havekes heeft een baan in haar woonplaats geaccepteerd. We zullen haar zeer missen, als docent en als mentor. Ferda Baskan gaf al les op het Vossius Gymnasium en kan daar uitbreiding van haar baan krijgen. Edwin Butter heeft een baan op een school dichter bij huis geaccepteerd. Felicja Hartman heeft ons dit schooljaar prima geholpen met lessen en steunlessen Klassieke talen en de maatschappelijke stage – zij heeft een baan op een ander gymnasium geaccepteerd. Ad van den Berg, Mensje Bienstman, Michael Sloep, Tim Rodermans en Johan ’t Hart hebben ervoor gekozen om alleen op het Pieter Nieuwland College les te geven. Gelukkig hebben we goede docenten kunnen aantrekken, zoals de nieuwe docent muziek die op de Soiree al van zich liet horen. Op moment van schrijven zijn er nog twee vacatures niet vervuld. Scholierentour 2009 Weer zo’n bijzondere Cygnus-avond! Op woensdagavond 13 mei streden leerlingen om een finaleplek van de Scholierentour 2009. Het bijzondere was dat onze leerlingen het muzikaal opnamen tegen leerlingen van Bartiméus, instelling voor mensen met een visuele handicap. Maar voor het zover was, ontvingen Cygnianen deze leeftijdgenoten aller-hartelijkst en dineerden we samen in de aula. Na het avondeten werd de avond serieuzer, een wedstrijd. De presentatie was in handen van Maaike Jansen (So You Wanna Be a Popstar), de begeleiding aan de vleugel door Jan Vayne en muzikale intermezzi kwamen van Maaike Jansen en Bert Louissen. Als eerste trad Leah Ritterfeld (2a) op en zij blies werkelijk het hele publiek omver; was de zaal ervoor nog enigszins rumoerig, tijdens haar performance was het muisstil en na afloop klonk een stormachtig applaus (gevolgd door een zeer bescheiden interview). Om en om traden leerlingen van Bartiméus en Cygnus op. Tweede Cygniaan was Amber Kossen (2a). Amber liet op zeer gevoelige wijze de Sound of Musi herleven; een heldere en melodieuze vertolking – prachtig! Derde voor onze school was Mirjam Schipper, begeleid door jazzy pianist Joris Ram (beiden 1c). Schrijver dezes was meteen weer helemaal terug in zijn jeugd, want zij brachten een lied van Steve Wonder. Met gemak staken zij de ‘oude meester’ naar de kroon – een dijk van een optreden! Uiteindelijk riep de jury Leah uit tot winnares. Lovende woorden waren er voor alle deelnemers én voor het publiek dat deze avond van integratie tot een succes had gemaakt. Enquêtes Aan het eind van elk schooljaar peil ik altijd de tevredenheid onder leerlingen en ouders. Omdat m.n. ingevulde ouderenquêtes nog steeds zeer welkom zijn – neem ‘m mee naar de borrel op 24 juni! – rapporteer ik pas na de zomervakantie over de resultaten (voorlopig scoort de school op bijna alle categorieën tussen de 7 en 8, behalve voor het gebouw en de buitenruimte). Er worden goede signalen, opmerkingen e.d. afgegeven, waarmee het Cygnus aan de slag moet. Over de enquête onder leerlingen bericht ik ook altijd op de eerste kennismakings-avonden van het nieuwe schooljaar. Hier toch alvast enkele saillante zaken. Over het algemeen zijn de leerlingen zeer positief over de medeleerlingen, de docenten, de sfeer en de ict-middelen. Opvallend is wel dat de verschillen tussen klassen groter zijn dan in voorgaande jaren. De schoolkrant, de schoolfeesten en de stagemiddagen winnen aan populariteit ten opzichte van vorig schooljaar. Behoorlijk kritisch zijn de leerlingen over de aankleding en de ventilatie van de lokalen. We zullen de resultaten bestuderen en bekijken wat we met de gemaakte opmerkingen en/of tips kunnen doen. Een aantal leerlingen opperde bijvoorbeeld inspraakmiddagen voor leerlingen – een sympathiek idee. Keuzemodules Alle keuzemodules kregen dit schooljaar ‘ruim voldoende’ of ‘goed’. De waardering voor de meeste docenten was zeer positief; regelmatig scoorde er een “een 10!!!”. Leerlingen die veel bijdroegen waren meestal ook het best te spreken over gevolgde keuzemodules – het is leuk om te merken dat leerlingen die uitgedaagd worden zo gemotiveerd zijn/raken. Dit schooljaar heeft iedereen ‘naar behoren’ aan keuzemodules deelgenomen/bijgedragen zodat ik géén vervangende opdracht aan het eind van het jaar hoef uit te delen. Soiree Wat is eigenlijk een Soiree? Lang geleden zat ik op een amateurkoor. Wij zongen madrigalen uit de Renaissance (1400–1600). Wij traden met dat koor twee keer per jaar op. Op een dag sprak het koor af om bij elkaar te komen zonder publiek. Deze bijeenkomst kreeg de naam “Soiree” . Iedereen kreeg de verplichting om iets muzikaals te laten zien. Ieder koorlid mocht alleen optreden, maar je mocht ook optreden samen met een ander koorlid. Op de Soiree van ons koor kwamen totaal andere stijlen aan bod. Zelf herinner ik me dat ik een stuk van Gershwin heb begeleid op de piano terwijl de dirigent van ons koor erbij zong. Anderen deden een toneelstukje, weer anderen speelden op instrumenten. Na afloop van de Soiree had ik het gevoel dat ik alle koorleden had leren kennen. In het koor leek iedereen op te gaan in een gezamenlijke presentatie, bij de Soiree toonde iedereen zijn persoonlijke kwaliteiten. Voor mij is een Soiree een avond waarbij iedereen iets van zichzelf kan laten zien. De Soiree op 5 juni 2009 was een uitstekend voorbeeld daarvan. Het publiek genoot van twintig totaal verschillende acts. Zo zong Demie Tchean het nummer “Mother”. Zij zong het speciaal voor alle moeders in de zaal. Raya van der Kroon danste energiek op een nummer van T-pain. Als verrassing speelde de nieuwe muziekleraar van het Cygnus, Guy Vossen, een eigen compositie. Ook speelde de jonge zus van Nathan Bontekoning als verrassing “greensleeves”. Niet onvermeld mag blijven het optreden van Arjuna Kishna. Hij zong een Keltisch nummer terwijl hij zichzelf met belletjes begeleide die om zijn enkel zaten. Keltisch is een taal die vrijwel niemand spreekt en die Arjuna zichzelf fonetisch van een mp3 had eigen gemaakt. Als toegift zongen Eleona en Sharon Mfum nogmaals hun nummer “Heaven”. De vorige voorstelling in “de Bron” was de Soundmix van vier april 2009. Na die voorstelling bespraken een aantal leraren de publiciteit en de techniek. Tijdens de Soiree is hun plan uitgevoerd. De techniek kwam in handen van dhr. H. Rejaibi, de publiciteit is gedaan door dhr P. Bos die professionele hulp kreeg bij het maken van een affiche. Veel leerlingen hebben van Peter van der Bosch aanwijzingen gekregen om hun act beter voor het voetlicht te brengen en om met beide benen op de grond te blijven staan. Verder is de kaartverkoop en het serveren van drankjes ook door personeel uitgevoerd. De presentatie kwam in handen van dhr. P. Bootsman. Al met al een indrukwekkend team dat samen heeft gezorgd voor een groot publiek. Alles verliep naar wens mede dankzij de hulp van medewerkers van "de Bron". Johan 't Hart Stageverslag (fragment) De tweede dag werd er een wandeling gehouden voor bewoners in de rolstoel. Samen met vrijwilligers hebben we de ouderen door Duivendrecht gereden. Na een wandeling door een park, namen we een pauze in het dorpshuis, waar we koffie en thee hebben genuttigd. De wandeling was best moeilijk, omdat een rolstoelduwen best zwaar kan zijn. Zeker op een hobbelig wegdek. Gelukkig werden we goed geholpen door de vrijwilligers van het Rode Kruis, die meehielpen. We hebben erg lekkere cake gekregen en veel koppen thee gedronken. Alles was goed geregeld en ook de ouderen waren enthousiast. Deze dag was dus erg leuk, vooral de positieve reacties van vrijwilligers en ouderen na afloop. Filosofie in G1 Voor de eerste keer was er dit jaar ook in het vierde blok een keuzemodule filosofie voor onze eersteklassers, een herhalingsoefening vanwege de overaanmelding in het tweede blok. Filosofie mag zich al jaren verheugen in een sterk toenemende belangstelling: het maandblad Filosofie Magazine heeft een grote en trouwe schare lezers aan zich weten te binden, uitgeverijen als Boom en Sun hebben in de loop der jaren gezaghebbende geesteswetenschappelijke fondsen opgebouwd en met het gezin kan men tegenwoordig de pretparken en festivals links laten liggen om zich te storten op een kwaliteitsweekendje Socratische gesprekstechniek op de Hoge Veluwe. Ook in het Nederlandse onderwijs rukt de filosofie op. Steeds meer scholen bieden de wijsbegeerte als examenvak aan, soms verwijzend naar een land als Frankrijk, waar filosofie al jaren een verplicht schoolvak is en waar men uitgaat van de opvatting dat filosofie de kwaliteit van het denken verbetert. In de bovenbouw van het Cygnus wordt eveneens filosofie aangeboden en met een zekere regelmaat krijg ik leerlingen die willen weten wat het vak nu eigenlijk inhoudt. In 2006 stelde de presentatrice van het ontbijtprogramma Goedemorgen Nederland die vraag aan de filosoof Bas Haring, die net benoemd was tot bijzonder hoogleraar op de Leidse leerstoel ‘Publiek begrip van wetenschap’. Haring maakte haar duidelijk dat filosofie twee componenten had: kennis van de filosofiegeschiedenis en het werken met wat ik zelf altijd de filosofische gereedschapskist noem (argumenteren en redeneren; gestructureerd denken; vragen en antwoorden analyseren). Op het moment van het interview genoot Haring al bekendheid met boeken als Kaas en de evolutietheorie en de tv-programma’s Stof en Haring, waarin hij, gewapend met de broodnodige filosofische verwondering, inging op typisch filosofische vragen als (Ja, het is even slikken) “Waarom schieten we een zwerver niet dood?”, kortom: vragen naar onze ethiek, naar onze normen en waarden, naar het wezen van de mens. Met een dergelijke vraagstelling laat hij zien dat een filosoof in ieder geval in staat moet zijn om zich iets af te vragen over zaken, waarbij de antwoorden voor de meeste mensen behoren tot het domein van het vanzelfsprekende: “je schiet gewoon geen mensen dood; punt uit”. Voor G1 had ik een aantal afleveringen van Haring geselecteerd en aan de hand van enkele vragen hebben de leerlingen hun gedachten laten gaan over thema’s als goed en kwaad, egoïsme, regels en succes. Ik denk dat de leerlingen de programma’s hebben gewaardeerd: regelmatig merkte je dat Haring ze echt eventjes aan het denken had gezet. Het doel van de module was leerlingen te laten kennismaken met de filosofische vraag in het algemeen. Voor verdere verdieping zijn er nog modules filosofie in de klassen 2 en 3. Jonge filosoofjes horen volgend jaar hoe en wanneer ze zich kunnen aanmelden en wie weet is over enkele jaren ook het Cygnus vertegenwoordigd op de subfaculteiten voor de wijsbegeerte. Jules Zalm Italiaanse opera, Braziliaanse film en Engelse brieven De lessen in het laatste blok voor het vak Klassieke Culturele Vorming in klas 4a en 4b resulteerden af en toe in een ware Babylonische spraakverwarring. De Griekse mythe van Orpheus en zijn geliefde Eurydice was ditmaal het overkoepelende thema, zo hadden mijn collega Wander Klein-Kranenburg en ik besloten. Twee Latijnse versies van het verhaal, dichterlijk opgetekend door Ovidius en Vergilius, vormden het beginpunt. Naast de Latijnse tekst was een Engelse of Nederlandse vertaling afgedrukt. Als het verhaal u nog helder voor ogen staat, kunt u de komende alinea overslaan. Voor wie het alweer lang geleden is dat hij het verhaal hoorde, een korte samenvatting. De legendarische zanger Orpheus trouwt met Eurydice. Ze sterft kort daarna door de beet van een slang. Orpheus daalt af naar de Onderwereld waar hij Hades en Persephone tracht te vermurwen hem zijn overleden vrouw terug te geven. Hij zet hierbij al zijn muzikale talent in. Hades stemt toe. Orpheus moet weer opstijgen naar het land der levenden, maar zonder om te kijken. Zijn Eurydice zal hem volgen. Op het laatste moment kijkt Orpheus toch om. Zijn geliefde vrouw glijdt weer snel terug naar de Onderwereld. Ontroostbaar dwaalt Orpheus rond. Hij wijst alle andere vrouwen af. (In sommige versies staat hij niet afwijzend tegenover jongens.) Een groep extatische Bacchanten stort zich later in hun waanzin op Orpheus en scheuren zijn lichaam aan stukken. Zijn hoofd en lier spoelen aan op het eiland Lesbos. Wederom in de onderwereld gaat hij op zoek naar zijn verloren geliefde "and when he found her, folded her in eager arms. Then lovingly they wandered side by side, or he would follow when she chose to lead, or at another time he walked in front, looking back, safely,—at Eurydice." Al snel maakten de leerlingen ook kennis met de Italiaanse tekst in de Orfeo-opera's van Monteverdi, Rossi en Gluck. Luid Italiaans gezang klonk door de speakers van het smartboard in het kcv-lokaal. Ter afsluiting van dit thema werd de Braziliaanse film Orfeu Negro uit 1959 vertoond. De film combineert prachtige beelden van Rio de Janeiro en het traditionele carnaval met de antieke mythe van Orpheus. (In een van de boeken van de Amerikaans president Barack Obama wordt vermeld dat dit de favoriete film was van Obama's moeder!) In de toetsweek medio juni volgde dan nog een toets waarbij de opgedane kennis en verwerking van dit Orpheus-thema en zijn doorwerking in later tijden nog eens op de proef werden gesteld. Een van de zogeheten creatieve verwerkingsopdrachten in 4a de afgelopen weken was het schrijven van een korte brief. In het Engels. Van Persephone aan haar moeder Demeter. Sacha Hilhorst uit 4a liet weer eens zien dat ze niet alleen de Engelse taal op een hoog niveau beheerst, maar dat ze ook beschikt over een groot inlevingsvermogen en haar schrijfsels weet te kruiden met precies de juiste dosis ironie. Geïnspireerd door de verschillende versies van het Orpheus-verhaal kwam ze in amper een half uurtje op de proppen met het onderstaande briefje. Klasse. Eric Schneiders Gustave Moreau, Orpheus (1865) in het Musée d'Orsay, Parijs Dear mother, Thank you for those lovely flowers you sent. I’ve… Damn, I cannot focus! Right now, as I am writing you this letter, I can hear the faint sound of crying. How distracting! It breaks my heart and torments my soul, yet it is beautiful. It is Orpheus, begging us to open the gates of Hades. Who is this Orpheus, you’ll ask. One of those new gods? No. He isn’t, though it has been said his music equals that of Apollo. Orpheus is a mere mortal, playing the lyre for his dear wife Eurydice, who is now with us. Well, you’ll ask, then why won’t I let him in? Mother, I have. I couldn’t bear his tear-jerkers, so when my husband was asleep, I told Cerberus to shut up and the ferryman to take Orpheus. He must've thought he'd come in on his own. I woke Hades and we sat on our thrones. Did you know Orpheus can move stones? He has even moved that stone, that stone that my husband calls his heart. Hades decided to give him back Eurydice. I, however, am not that easy. No one should be able to just drag his wife around (or, say, steal a woman to become his wife). Orpheus had to prove he really wanted his wife back. He wasn’t allowed to look at his wife until he was back in the land of the living. He failed. So now he is back. Damn Orpheus. Anyway, mom, thanks for the flowers. Persephone Sacha Hilhorst AIM Enkele quotes van leerlingen uit G1d over de AIM didactiek bij het vak Frans (juni ’09): Je pense que AIM c’est bien.... ”parce que je peux parler en Français (bien).” ”mais parfois le ecrier c’est un peu difficile mais le parler c’est un peu facile maintenant.“ “pour français dans l’école, Français est facile après tu a appri avec AIM.” Pauline Vis Latijn spreken in G3A Het is echt waar; elke zomervakantie wil ik me weer opgeven voor een zomerkamp waar alleen Latijn gesproken wordt. Toch denk ik elk jaar weer, misschien is volgend jaar beter. Toch is mijn ideaal niet om Latijn te vertalen, maar om Latijn te spreken zoals je ook Duits of Frans kunt spreken. Wel zo handig voor op de camping. Kun je je meten met Erasmus, Thomas More en Johannes Calvijn. Ik las natuurlijk het boek Latein is Tod, es lebe Latein! en, vermeld in de voetnootjes, Lateinsprechen im Unterricht. Dit was aanleiding voor een oefening in G3A om Cicero weer tot leven te brengen. De goede man heeft in zijn leven heel wat Latijn geschreven en sommige van zijn uitspraken zijn bijna spreekwoorden geworden. We hebben tien van dit soort uitspraken in de klas vertaald: vivere est cogitare (leven is denken) of ab amicis honesta petamus (laten wij van vrienden fatsoenlijke dingen vragen) en zo nog een paar. De volgende stap was om een toneelstukje te bedenken waarin een aantal van deze uitspraken gebruikt werden. De scènes speelden zich in school af; bijvoorbeeld een gesprek met mevrouw Kloos nadat je eruit gestuurd was en waarin je liet blijken dat je je Cicero kende; of een gesprekje met de conciërge omdat je voor de derde keer te laat was. Het resultaat was indrukwekkend. Verschillende leerlingen kwamen verkleed of hadden attributen bij zich. Vooral de eerste drie groepjes waren buitengewoon goed. Cézanne en Maxime, Egbert en Jonathan en Chantal en Marjolein. Jonathan was verkleed als mevrouw Kloos en ook de bekende scooter was aanwezig. Tot slot lazen we een pagina uit de roman Ivoren Wachters van Simon Vestdijk die gaat over de gymnasiast Philip Corvage, een knaapje dat ook veel Latijn weet rond te strooien. Van hem leerden we dat je je one-liners niet te dicht achter elkaar moet gebruiken, maar dat je je moment af moet wachten om verpletterend toe te slaan. Volgend jaar in 4G kunnen we misschien de enige in het Latijn gesproken speelfilm gaan bekijken: Armilla. En wat betreft die zomerkampen, dum spiro, spero! GB Onderzoekend leren Als school hebben we Onderzoekend leren in het vaandel geschreven maar de school is in ontwikkeling én sterk groeiend. Om Onderzoekend leren goed te verankeren en om het gehele team in staat te stellen het toe te passen, hebben we ons dit schooljaar geschoold, onder begeleiding van het Algemeen Pedagogisch Studiecentrum. Onderzoek doen zit vanaf het begin van het Cygnus in het programma: voorbeelden zijn de proeven van NASK, de WebQuests van Duits en de veldstudiedagen. We hebben er niet voor gekozen om een dwingend concept op te leggen of een label op te plakken. Voordeel is dat elk vak met Onderzoekend leren aan de slag is gegaan, nadeel is dat leerlingen niet altijd door hebben wanneer ze aan het onderzoeken zijn. Natuurlijk is het fijn zijn als leerlingen bepaalde stappen bijna automatisch kunnen zetten (zoals onderzoeksvraag opstellen, bronnen raadplegen enz.), maar daardoor slaat ook de verveling door herhaling toe – iets waarvoor leerlingen tijdens een van de scholingssessies juist gewaarschuwd hebben. Tijdens de scholing hebben we gezamenlijk gewerkt aan bijvoorbeeld de criteria waaraan ons concept moet voldoen (zoals “Er valt iets te kiezen voor de leerling” en “Bij Onderzoekend leren gaat het altijd om integreren en toepassen”). Bovendien hebben alle deelnemers een onderzoek in een klas gedaan en dat gepresenteerd in scholingssessies. Het is heel inspirerend om met en van elkaar te leren. Een voorbeeldje: Mimi van de Velde heeft eersteklassers boeken laten lezen en daarbij keuze, verwerking en presentatie op een onderzoekende wijze laten plaats vinden. Zie ook de bijdrage “Duitsers over Nederlanders”. Leuk was het ook om elkaars lessen te bezoeken, in het echt of middels video-beelden. Soms zegt een enkel beeld meer dan veel woorden. Op die manier leer je elkaar nog beter kennen. Het tekent ook de veilige sfeer binnen het team als lesbezoek en plenaire nabespreking zo makkelijk kunnen. Af en toe worstelden we ook met z’n allen om een bepaalde lesinhoud ‘onderzoekender’ voor het voetlicht te kunnen brengen. Volgend schooljaar zetten we de scholing voort, bijvoorbeeld met de vraag hoe individuele leerlingen een onderzoek naast de reguliere les kunnen uitvoeren (en hoe docenten dat begeleiden) en hoe we de resultaten vastleggen. Duitsers over Nederlanders Nederlanders zijn dikke, lawaaiige mensen die van bier houden, zei een Duitse tante ooit tegen mijn moeder. Als je de vraag omdraait en op het strand van Zandvoort vraagt hoe Duitsers zijn, kon het antwoord weleens de woorden ‘dik’, ‘lawaaiig’ en ‘bier’ bevatten. Grappig hoe dat soort stereotypen een eigen leven leiden! Aan klas 3a gevraagd welke vraag hen met betrekking tot de Duitse les bezighield, kwam eruit: Hoe denken Duitsers over het algemeen over Nederlanders? In een aantal lessen zijn de leerlingen daarmee aan de slag gegaan. Subthema’s werden o.a. de taal, het onderwijssysteem, immigranten, muziek en… koekjes. De leerlingen moeten op het web zoeken naar zakelijke informatie over de onderwerpen (na afloop meldde een leerling hierover dat dit nu eens niet op scholieren.com gevonden kon worden, dat je hiervoor verder moest zoeken). Vervolgens moesten de leerlingen vragen naar aanleiding van de info opstellen en – middels chat – aan Duitsers voorleggen. De resultaten moesten in een les live aan Duitsers getoond worden; dat werden PPT-presentaties, filmpjes en toneelstukjes. Leerlingen hadden daaraan met zichtbaar plezier ook op zondag gewerkt! Deze laatste les was heel leuk maar ook zeer chaotisch – wellicht de spanning van echt publiek. Een paar leuke bevindingen tot slot: • Een jaar langer over het gymnasium doen in Duitsland, maar – zeker in de onderbouw – de middagen vrij hebben, is leuk om je vrienden te ontmoeten. • De dikste Europeanen zijn (gemiddeld!) de Engelsen. • Drop/Lakritz wordt ook in Duitsland veel gegeten. • De bierconsumptie in Duitsland is echt groter dan in Nederland. Lille 8 mei Een heel gezellige, volle en leerzame dag, dát is Lille voor G2. En voor ons als organisatoren en begeleiders is dat eigenlijk net zo. We gaan al een aantal jaren op een rij met de 2e klassers naar Noord-Frankrijk en dachten nu eens een keer de leerlingen aan het woord te laten over hun belevenissen op 8 mei j.l. Een aantal leerlingen doet dat gewoon in het Frans. Bravo! • J’ai aimé bien Lille, j’ai aimé le plus le déjeuner et les temps de liberté. L’interview n’était pas bien. La personne que nous avons interviewé n’a pas dit beaucoup. Peut-être il n’avait pas beaucoup de temps. Je pense que le Carrefour, l’hypermarché, est très grand. Le déjeuner était très bien, j’ai mangé des baguettes, gateau aux pommes et un pomme. Nous n’avons pas échanger un beau objet. Nous avons échanger un sachet et une chose pour mètre en les clefs. Dans les temps de liberté j’ai manger une glace très bonne et grande. Pour le diner j’ai manger une crêpe, c’était très délicieux. Le tour avec le bus était très loin. À la fin du jour j’était très fatiguée parce que j’ai marché et j’ai fait beaucoup. Je pense que Lille est une ville très belle et j’ai eu un très bon jour à Lille. • Ik vond onze excursie in Lille heel erg leuk! Lille is een mooie en leuke stad. Ik heb ook best veel geleerd van de presentatie. En veel gezien tijdens de rondwandeling en de speurtocht, de hele dag eigenlijk. We hebben heerlijk geluncht, de meeste dingen waren wel typisch Frans, bijvoorbeeld de pain au chocolat, wafels, orangina en een lekker Frans kaasje. … In de supermarkt waren ze streng met de tassen, we kregen van die kabelvastbinders aan de ritsen van onze tas, zodat we niks in onze tas konden doen, best wel slim gedacht. • Mijn 20 nieuwe woorden Frans die ik in Lille geleerd heb. Gratuites – provençale- jambon – gare – coiffeur – coco- bienvenue – espace bébés – interdit – la voix – biodegradables – pousser- moins – lapin en gelée- jouillerie – ouvert – métropole – etc. VIF Goede Doelendag Op 25 juni zetten leerlingen zich in voor het goede doel en daarom vragen wij hun een bijdrage van één euro. Dit betalen zij bij aanvang van de activiteit aan de docent. Daarnaast krijgt ook iedere leerling een sponsorlijst om nog meer geld op te halen bij een activiteit. Deze lijst moet uiterlijk dinsdag 30 juni (met het geld) ingeleverd worden op school bij de mentor. De leerling en de klas die het meeste geld ophalen voor het goede doel worden beloond met een taart. De goede doelen die wij al jaren steunen, willen we graag nog even toelichten. Het eerste project betreft een project van oud-rector Martine Bakker voor opvang van en onderwijs aan weeskinderen in de hoofdstad van Burkina Faso. Het andere doel is een project van oud-rector Konijnenberg. Dit project bestaat uit het bieden van onderdak en onderwijs voor straatkinderen in Roemenië. Iedere jaarlaag heeft zijn eigen programma. Het is belangrijk goed op te letten waar je bent ingedeeld. Voor iedereen die daaraan mee wil doen, start om 11:00 uur op de Nobelweg op het plein bij de fietsenstalling een sponsorloop. In een uur tijd probeer je zoveel mogelijk rondjes rond het PNC te rennen. Wil je niet rennen dan is het leuk als je komt aanmoedigen. Bij elk onderdeel zijn docenten aanwezig. Je gaan echter wel op eigen gelegenheid naar de activiteiten. Daar wordt op aanwezigheid gecontroleerd. Klas 1 heeft een vossenjacht in de wijk rond de school. Dit houdt in dat de leerlingen hun verklede mentoren en leerlingmentoren moeten proberen te vinden. Zij krijgen hiervoor een plattegrond mee. Het gebied is in en om park Frankendael. De leerlingen verzamelen zich op het schoolplein volgens onderstaand schema: 1a 13:00 1b 13:10 1c 13:20 1d 13:30 De vossenjacht is om uiterlijk 15:00 uur afgelopen. De tweede klassen gaan bowlen bij Knijn (Scheldeplein 3); meer informatie over bereikbaarheid staat op www.knijnbowling.nl. De leerlingen gaan onder begeleiding van docenten naar binnen. Klas 2a en 2b gaan van 12:30 uur tot 14:00 uur (12:15 uur aanwezig voor Knijn). Klas 3a en 3b gaan zwemmen van 11:00 uur tot 13:00 uur. Zij worden om 10:45 uur bij de ingang van het Sportfondsenbad Oost verwacht. Het adres is Fronemanstraat 3. Klas 4a en 4b gaan van 13.00 uur tot 15.00 uur klimmen en jongleren in de klimhal bij het Centraal Station. Het adres is Dijksgracht 2. Meer informatie over bereikbaarheid staat op www.deklimmuur.nl. Zorg dat je op tijd bij de ingang verzamelt. Zorg er ook voor dat je gymkleding en binnengympen meeneemt. Om 12:45 uur dien je aanwezig te zijn bij de ingang van de klimhal. Ten slotte is ’s avonds voor alle leerlingen het afsluitende schoolfeest in Escape DeLux en Studio. Schoolfeest in Escape Op donderdag 25 juni is er een schoolfeest voor alle klassen van het Cygnus Gymnasium en PNC in Escape (DeLux en Studio). Het feest begint om 20.00 uur. Voor leerjaar 1 en 2 eindigt het feest om 23.30 uur, voor de hogere leerjaren om 0.30 uur. Het is van belang dat eersteklassers opgehaald worden. Ook ouders van de andere leerlingen raden we aan hun kind op te halen. Voor een goede gang van zaken rond het schoolfeest in de Escape willen we informatie geven over de volgende afspraken: We kunnen maximaal 500 leerlingen toelaten. De kaartjes zijn alleen aan de deur te koop voor €7,-. Dit is inclusief 2 consumptiebonnen! Graag gepast betalen! De ingang van Escape DeLux en Studio is aan de Amstel 70. Dit is de achteringang, dus er is géén ingang op het Rembrandtplein! De deur is open van 20.00 tot 20.45 uur. Leerlingen die met een geldige reden later komen, moeten dat minimaal een dag van tevoren overleggen met de schoolleiding. Bij de ingang staan detectiepoortjes en kan je gecontroleerd worden op alcohol en drugs (je mag ook geen eigen drinken meenemen). Controle gebeurt door personeel van Escape. Bij binnenkomst moet je je schoolpasje tonen. Eenmaal binnen mag je niet meer naar buiten, behalve als je het feest verlaat. Er is een (gratis) garderobe aanwezig. Het feest is alcoholvrij. Een consumptie kost (minimaal) € 2,60. Dit zijn de gewone prijzen van Escape. Tijdens het feest zal een aantal personeelsleden van het Cygnus en het PNC aanwezig zijn in Escape. Voor het schoolfeest in Escape gelden behalve dezelfde regels als bij een feest in school ook de huisregels van Escape. Het protocol schoolfeesten staat op de site. Kijk op www.escape.nl voor meer informatie over de locatie. Bezoek Londen Op dinsdag 19 mei jl. was het weer zover: het jaarlijkse uitje van het Cygnus Gymnasium naar Londen. Tijdens het jaar hadden leerlingen al een werkstuk gemaakt over de hoofdstad van Engeland en de presentatie voorbereid die ze die dag moesten geven. De groei van de school werd duidelijk, omdat we voor het eerst met twee bussen op pad gingen. Om twaalf uur ’s avonds, een uur voor vertrektijd, druppelden de eerste leerlingen binnen. En toen het geplande tijdstip van vertrek was aangebroken konden de mentoren hun leerlingen naar de bussen dirigeren. Ondanks enige gesneuvelde verkeerpaaltjes op de Middenweg verliep de heenreis zeer voorspoedig, waardoor we een snellere verbinding hadden dan van tevoren gepland. In beide bussen was het al snel behoorlijk rustig en de meeste leerlingen slaagden er nog in om een paar uurtjes slaap te pakken. Om acht uur kwamen we aan in Greenwich, waar meteen de eerste presentaties plaats vonden. Vandaar gingen we met de hele groep met de London Light Rail naar de Tower Bridge, waar gelegenheid was om wat te eten en drinken en waar we weer naar enige presentaties konden luisteren. Hierna met de hele groep naar de London Eye, het letterlijke en figuurlijke hoogtepunt van de reis. Na het bezoek aan de London Eye gingen de leerlingen in groepjes een wandeling maken door Westminster. Hierbij bezochten ze Buckingham Palace, St. James’s Palace, Piccadilly Circus en Trafalgar Square. Bij iedere bezienswaardigheid stonden twee docenten en de groepjes werden begeleid door de leerlingmentoren. Dit was een nieuw element in het programma en het moet gezegd: ze deden het werkelijk voortreffelijk en vormden een goede aanvulling op het bestaande programma. Na de rondwandeling konden diegenen die daar nog de energie voor hadden nog wat winkelen. Met een maaltijd met de eigen groep werd het verblijf in Londen afgesloten, waarna de bus ons weer om acht uur ophaalde. Omdat ook deze keer de reis zeer voorspoedig verliep kwamen we veel te vroeg aan in Amsterdam, ruim twee uur voor op de planning. De reis verliep zonder incidenten en de schoolleiding en docenten Engels waren uiterst tevreden over zowel het gedrag als de presentaties in het Engels. De leerlingen hebben in een hoog tempo veel nieuwe indrukken gekregen. Grote gebouwen, verkeer aan de “verkeerde” kant van de weg, Fish & Chips. Genoeg elementen om ervoor te zorgen dat er tussen Calais en Amsterdam niets was te horen, behalve het snurken van sommige docenten. Volgend jaar weer en dan met drie bussen! Reggi Hensen Gerard Koster De laatste loodjes – de spannendste tijd voor de leerlingen Als ik door de ruitjes op de gang de lokalen inkijk, zie ik gespannen gezichten en opperste concentratie. We sissen om stilte in de hal en kijken meelevend naar leerlingen die zuchtend naar buiten komen. Voor de meesten loopt het allemaal goed af; een enkeling neemt straks helaas afscheid omdat hij of zij doubleert of naar een andere school gaat. Wat wás het weer een mooi jaar. Naast alle noodzakelijke lessen gingen we van Rembrandthuis tot Nemo, van keuzemodules Chinees en psychologie tot stages bij het AMC, VU Medisch Centrum en NKI, van de voorstelling Iphigeneia in Aulis tot zang en muziek op de Soiree en bij de Soundmix, van paasviering tot kerstgala. We hadden de tekenclub van Pauline Min en de lessen Aikido als naschoolse activiteit. Daarnaast was er bijvoorbeeld het onderdeel debatteren voor de bovenbouw: trainers van het Nederlands Debatinstituut gaven een middag les in de kunst van het debatteren en argumenteren aan onze vierdeklassers, die dit onmiddellijk met verve in praktijk brachten. Het komend jaar willen we hier in wedstrijdvorm in en buiten de school een vervolg aan geven. Dan nog alle excursies: schoolkamp in Limburg, Veldstudiedagen, Waterproject, uitwisseling met Jilava in Tsjechië, Bonn en Trier, Berlijn…. De stageweek van begin juni werd afgesloten met een prachtig feest, waarbij sommige leerlingen voor het eerst kennis maakten met tennis of salsadansen, zich uitsloofden bij het mooie vechtsportspel Capoeira, elkaar leerden masseren onder deskundige begeleiding, debatteerden of hun handen vuil maakten in de keuken waar ze lekkere hapjes en (alcoholvrije) cocktails bereidden. De dag eindigde met de inmiddels beruchte voetbalquiz van Gerard Koster met als overtuigende winnaars Rutger de Rijk en Werner van der Meer. Ook de docenten zaten uiteraard niet stil. Zonder hen zouden al deze activiteiten er niet zijn geweest, zoveel is duidelijk. Elders in deze CyGy leest u overigens over de scholing ‘onderzoekend’ leren. Tijd voor vakantie, lijkt me. Ik wens u en uw familie een vrolijke en zonnige periode toe! Renée Kloos Belangrijke data: ma 22 t/m wo 24 juni Bonn/Trier klas 3 wo 24 juni 19.30 ScienceCenter op School en demonstratie Robotica 20.30 borrel voor alle ouders do 25 juni Goede Doelendag Eindfeest in Escape vr 26 juni Roeien klas 1 vr 3 juli Promoties vr 21 augustus Boeken ophalen di 25 augustus Mentoractiviteit wo 26 augustus e.v. Lessen Schoolfotograaf week 40 Werkweek* klas 2 en 4 week 41 Werkweek klas 1 en 3 week 43 Herfstvakantie * klas 5 heeft later in het schooljaar de Rome-reis Inloggen op het oudergedeelte van de website: gebruikersnaam = ouder wachtwoord = gym48 Categorie:Brieven